New Loves Old hearts?
by Anaki-8778
Summary: Everythings the same.. until logans old love comes back... omg haha sorry about the edit away messages here things..
1. Chapter 1

FIRST STORY )

RELATIONSHIP STATUS:

Lola and Logan are dating; Chase still loves zoey; Nicole is still boy crazy; Quinn.. well she's quinn;

Micheal is just looking around for as long as he can LOL.

" I love you baby cakes. " Lola murmurs while her and Logan are cuddled up in the lounge.

" Doesn't everyone.. " Logan says stretching showing off his muscles and tan [hes a hottie Lola punches him in the stomach.

Logan leans forward " Hey! ". Zoey, Chase, and Micheal walk in with sushi for everyone.

" I don't know what you did logan man but you probably deserved it " exclaimes chase. Logan throws a binder at him

" Is the hitting necessary !" Everyone laughs at chase's stupidity.

"Oh hey me and micheal here have to meet up with glenn davis and whats his face for our video project " Chase says.

Chase and Micheal walk out of the lounge and head out to the main quad to meet up with glenn davis.

---

Chases POV

_Man i could have asked Zoe to the movies or something.. I love her but how do I tell her you know.._

_the whole message her techmate thing didn't work oh well i mean i could just_

"CHASE!" .._ what now _

Chase falls over a trashcan and knocks over about 4 5th graders

"... trashcan" micheal smirks.

"Thanks dude" "Anytime Chase.. haha anytime"

I can't believe we've been sitting here for an hour and glenn and ... i still don't know his name arent here yet! Man... I could be telling Zoey

som- A voice interupts him

"Hey Micheal; Chase"

"Dude finally where have you and... him been?!" Micheal says kind of anxious-y

"Chill man we were getting the camera and my name is CHAD"

"Right.. so whats our topic thingy?" Chase asks totally lost in thought.

"The opposite sex: View on males/females" Glenn reads off of a notecard

_The what of the what... wow what a perfect topic for me to find out what zoey likes!!! _

" I am a genius!!!" Chase yells... everyone looks at him oddly " I just sad that out loud huh."

"Yes; and we really don't want to know"

They do there interviews and leave for dinner to pick up tomorrow.

_Back in the lounge_

Logans POV

_man.. lolas so hot but i still love dana and she isn't coming back... no matter what i do _

"Logan... Logan.. LOGAN!!" Lola screams

"Huh what??!"

"The Hills... wanna go?" she stares at him blankly waiting for an answer

_Oh no.. thats where me and danas spot.. I mean thats where we kissed well made out_ logan smirks

"whats so funny? you wanna go or not?"

"Oh.. yeah sure lets go babe"

We walked i put my arm around her shoulder as the sky got a little dimmer. when we reached the top the sun was already going down

"Its nice up here" Lola says quietly staring out to the sunset.

"Yeah lot of good memories here" He pulls lola closer to him and they kiss passionatly until they are interuppted by logans techmate

END POV

It was a email from... dana "Hold on lola i need to read this ok?"

"alright" she walked away but not to far.

_Logan- I miss you _

_I'm watching the sun go down and I know you probably won't answer me as always but youre probably going to read it about 5 times _

_I just needed to let you know that i __**do**__ still have feelings for you even though we dont talk at all. Well ill ttyl 3 D._

Logan looked up and looked at the sun and saw Danas smiling face.

Lola walked back to him. "Who was that from?"

"uh oh.. chase told me that he and the gang are going to the movies..."

"Cool lets go too" Lola beamed

"Actually.. I'm kind of tired and Test in Chem tomorrow ya know"

Lola knew something was wrong i mean seriously.. logan study? "Okaaay.. ill walk with you back babe" She kissed his cheek.

They walked back and he dropped lola off at her dorm and kissed her lightly on the forehead "love you"

"Love you too baby" She walked to the lounge and got a juice with quinn.

Logan walked back to his dorm as it got darker he walked to the door of his room and turns out Chase micheal zoey and nicole really were at the movies

He opened the door "Guess i was right"

when a familiar voice came from the darkness

"Miss me?" ...


	2. Chapter 2

haha you guys rock i was like soo shocked for the reviews jeezz i was soo happy hahah cuz first story D yaayy ok

anyways i might need idea helpsss :-!

btw slightly R at end.

_Logans Room_

Logan switches the lights on and to his surprise ... Dana Cruz his some what of an Ex and current crush, His eyes widen his jaw drops.. speechless.

"Surprised to see me Reese?" Dana says with a smirk walking towards him.

"I .. uh.. Hi." He managed to sputter out as she eyed him.

Inches away from his face Dana whispered "Thanks for answering my texts, emails, Oh and my calls Reese..."

He just stood there looking down trying not to feel anything for Dana by avoiding her eyes "Dana I.."

"What logan?"

"I'm..."

"WHAT?!"

"I'M GOING OUT WITH LOLA!" hey yelled right in her face, he walked out irritated frustrated..

and any other angry word you could imagine.. Dana was back and so was his love for her.

Dana POV

_Who the hell is Lola?! smirk well.. whoever she is she will forsure regret meeting me_

Dana walked out the door hurt, confused, heartbroken, but mostly full of RAGE.

NEXT DAY

Dana knocks on room 203 [nicole zoey room

"AHHH DANA !!!!" Nicole screams running hugging and jumping with dana

"Ok Barbie personal space" Dana huffs brushing herself off smiling.

"i know sorry but i thought you weren't coming back til later!" nicole squeled.

_Zoey's not here.. -sigh- Nic's all i got _

"yeah i know my dad said if i got in to less fights.. then i can come back early but anyways can we like go for sushi, juice or something and like.. talk?" Dana said shyly.

"Seriously?! oh my gosh yeah sure lets go..umm just let me leave zoe a note" (Smiling) she wrote a quick note:

_ZOEY big surprise wait to see_

_out for a llittle with a 'friend' _

_love nicole _

end pov

Leaving Video Productions Glenn Chad Micehal and Chase are all really excited about the grade they got on their project

"Dude dude dude that rocked !! " exclaimed chad

"Dude.. yeah that was awesome but excessive use of 'dude'" laughed micheal.

Zoey and Vanessa [random chic "Ok later zoe!"

"Later Nessa" Smiled Zoey.

"Oh hey chase.. micheal"

"Sup Zoe" chase and micheal AND Glenn said in unison.. hmm. Chase gave a strange look to Glenn who was smiling ear to ear at zoey.

"right.. hi glenn?" zoey said and walked away.. turned around "Chase Micheal have you seen Nicole and her umm 'friend'??"

"Nope"

She continued to walk

_walking around suchi rocks._

"So nicole" sitting on a bench "whos lola?" Dana asked

"shes um this girl that we all know she roomed with us last year and were all friends.. why?" she took a bite of her california roll.

"She interested in anyone here at PCA .." taking a long sip on her soda.

"Yeah umm i think so i dont know his name .. total loser ... yeah" She turned away to look at her feet.

"Nicole i know shes going out with logan.." she said all depressed.

"oh my gosh im so sorry dana.." Nicole said sympathetically .. she knew a lot about heart break considering all the guys shes dated.

"I really thought we had something.. then i decided to surprise him since you know.. no answers but now i know why" She got up and ran back to the dorm which was now hers too.

"DANA!" Nicole yelled she sighed and ran after her.

Dana runs into zoey on the quad .. it was getting dark so the street lights were turning on.

"Dana?!" zoey yelled happily. Dana continued to run ignoring her. She reached her room forgot she didnt have a key and ran back outside to the

one place she knew no one would expect her to be... The Hills [lol if youre wondering i was watching the hills a lot and i was like haha ok that works

She reached the top and sat where she always sat she cried which was one thing she almost never did. Then she felt a presence she turned around..

"Go away logan.." Dana snapped as she wiped her tears and turned around to see... Lola but remember dana hasnt met lola yet

Lola laughed "no not exactly.." she saw the tears "if you dont mind me asking.. whats wrong?"

"its stupid" dana smirked laughed and continued to cry.Enter away message text here.

"I bet its not" Lola sat down.Enter away message text here.

"Ok well i used to to go pca.. thought id surprise my ex and turns out he doesnt love me anymore and going out with some girl i dont know"

"Wow.. if that happened to me and my boyfriend.. id be in the same place as you" Lola said with sympathy.

"Yeah.. well you 2 are lucky.. thanks.. but i think im going to head in" Dana said with some what relief.

"Ok i would walk with you but im going the other way.. Hope it all works it out " Lola said walking away.

"Thanks." Dana kinda smiled and walked down the stairs.

Back at the Dorm Dana tried to no wake zoey and nicole but the lights were already on

"Dana!" Zoey said with a smile.. then saw her red swollen eyes. "tell me what happened"

Dana laughed "its ok now.. i talked to this girl umm tan brown hair past her shoulders blue streak in her hair.. know her?"

"Yeah! tha-" Nicole cut her off " the foreign exchange student duh, blue hair "

"oh.. ok well im going to shower and sleep" dana left the room.

Zoey gave a look to nicole.. "Foreign exchange student?? what was that all about"

"She found out about logan and lola and dana still likes logan so she wants to kill lola!"

"OH MY GOODNESS! .. ok we'll just figure something out in the morning.. i want to sleep on this one. Night Nic"

"Night Zoe"

--------------------

jeeez this might be a long one haha im just on a roll

--------------------Enter away message text here.

Logans POV

_wow.. dana here pca... i love - no logan you love lola _

"Hey baby" lola greeted logan with a kiss which turned into a little cpr [if you no what i mean lol she moved down and nibbbled on his neck

Logan however didnt care because he was thinking about dana.

_See logan when lola seduces you YOU FEEL NOTHING! but dana... man i get excited sometimes even when i hear her name.  
Geez Lolas a horny one.. _

Lola looked in his eyes "Whatsa matter babyy" she pouted.

"Nothing Lola.." Logan pulled away from her embrace. "i think im going to the hills" he started to walk away.

"OH yeah btw this girl was crying up there yesterday when i went looking for you and she was pissed at you man"

_Dana?? oh wait i have to talk not think that._

"what did she look like.." he stopped and walked back

"Curly dark brown hair carmel highlights kind of punky.. know her?" Lola asked.

"I might.. what did she say?"

"Oh yeah she told me that like she left pca for a while and she still loved her ex who like didnt

answer her emails which is SO mean and insensitive and now hes going out with some girl she doesnt even know.. but its whatever so you do yo-"

Before Lola turned around logan was sprinting towards the hills.

Logan was smiling ear to ear while running to tell Dana that he loves her too. How good it would feel to have Dana back in his arms playing with her hair.

He reached the top of the stairs "Dana I Love You!" He said.

Dana was no where up there.

Logan walked in a fast pace all around the hills. "Great I say Dana I love you with all my heart please take me back.. and she is not here"

"Look harder then Reese.." said a familiar voice.

Logan turned around to see her the girl of his dreams sitting on the stone bench; Dana Richelle Avrie Cruz [madeup the name lol

"So you love me and want me back.. turns out i am here to hear that" Dana said tearing up.

_She's been crying.. and she's about to come Logan man be there for her_

Logan walked towards her and took her in his arms and held her tight. "Dana i never wanted to lose you." He stroked her back trying to comfort her

Dana pushed away. "I dont want to get hurt anymore logan... I loved you and i still do.. but you made your choice you KNEW i was coming back

but you went out with some skank anyway.. TYPICAL LOGAN EVERYONE!!" She screamed down to PCA and at logan who was in shock.

"im no skank." Lola said out of no where.

They both turned around to see lola.

"You're Lola?! UNBELIEVABLE LOGAN!.. no i believe it but lets see if you believe this 'lola'" Dana went up to logan and kissed him passionatly and pulled back

"wow.." logan huffed.

"believe that .." Dana smirked and she headed down the hill.

"FINE" lola screamed after her.

Logan still in awe. "Logan.. tonight me you my room.. see you in a few" Lola winked and kissed his cheek.

_what?!_

end pov

LOLA POV

_Logan is so mine after tonight ' When 2 become 1' haha.. what now dana smirk Tonight logan gets the best present of all... me _

Lola hurried back to her room grabed her techmate and told zoey to get dana to come over to talk about logan in about half an hour.

She got ready for logan when she was ready there was a knock at the door... logan.

"Alright lola what did you want me here for?" Logan walked in and saw lola in the dim light.. wearing a cashmere robe and her hair in a messy bun.

"Lola... whats going on" He reached for a chair.

"Whats the matter baby..." Lola cracked the door open. "I know you want me.."

Lola stradled him and he could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath the robe; he was getting nervous.

"Lola.. what are you doing" He straightened up a little and stared in her eyes with concern and confusion.

Lola untied her robe "Giving you a present... and theres no return policy" She revealed herself to logan who looked her body up and down

_Yes.. he wants me again _

end pov

She took his arms and but them around her underneath her robe and 'fell' closer to him. "Oh logan i love you baby can't you see that.."

[if you cant handle the sex then you shouldnt be reading this btw im trying to keep it to pg16 lol!

"Lola i just.." She put her finger over his lips and joined them with hers. However dana just came from the showers so she was in her robe was just outside about to knock on the door.

"Love me Logan.. i know you want to."Lola moaned, she started to unbutton his pants but stopped because she heard the door creak she kept doing but this time

she knew dana was inside.. and she was. Lola wanted to make her oh so jealous so she thrusted logans face into her chest and moaned to make dana think..

Logan pov

_i cant believe whats happening .. is lola that jealous?! but i cant pull away i mean.. shes naked._

"Thats it you whore get off my man!" Dana charged towards Lola pulled her hair and started to punch her face. Lola kicked her into the lamp and the lights went out.

they were fighting for atleast an hour when one of them just got up and left.

"Logan?!" a voice called.

"who wants me..." logan asked.

"Its me... i still love you"

Logan followed the voice

_Dana, yes i can't believe it i can make love with the girl.. i love _

"Love me logan as you always have"

Logan undressed and was on top of Dana about to enter when the lights turn on

"LOGAN?!!!" the upset voice said

--------------

ahhaa

yeahh im not going to put up 3 chapter immeditatly BUT who could it be.

Zoey

Chase

Dana

Dean Rivers


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY so i love your guyses reviews like forreal thanks

ive read some of my readers stuff

wanna cowrite together?? super fun lol lemme kno

The lights turn on and Zoey walks in on .. Logan and LOLA having sexual intercourse i know... shocker

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LOLA LOGAN?... ANSWERS NOW!!!!" Zoey Screamed. No one has ever seen Zoe this mad

except for dustin when he put her fav bra on there dog - lol happened to me before -

"LOLA?!! you said you were Dana!!!!" Logan was furious while putting his clothes back on " YOU KNOW WHAT LOLA WE ARE DONE!!!

I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Logan stormed out looking for Dana.

Lola stayed and cried pulling the now stained sheets toward her trying to cover her shame... Zoey just stood there and shook her head.

"Lola, how could you do this -"

"Wha-at.. t-o day-da-na?!" she sobbed.

"No... to Logan" Zoey turned and left.

Lola looked up and didn't realize that she had shamed herself and hurt someone she loved. She cleaned herself up and sat in the corner to cry.

"DAAANNAAAAA!!" Logan yelled he was searching for Dana to tell her what happened.

"LOGAN REESE!" Yelled Zoey."GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!, what were you thinking having sex with lola of all people GOD are you seriously that stupid

Dana loves you and you love her... how could you do that to her I mea-" Logan cut her off

"ZOEY... i know i messed up and it wasnt lolas fault.. it was mine" He said and put his head down... and cried a little. Zoey held him for a good time until he stopped crying

and she walked him back to his room.

Zoeys techmate rang it was danaa

"He-"

"Zoey listen to this ' play guitar '

why did i fall so hard...

why did he catch me then let me back go...

We stopped we fought we loved we hated it all together..

Atleast we were together in the end...

So complicated

i just cant take it anymore

so what was all that for

WE HATE  
WE BREAK  
WE LOVE  
WE MAKE IT WORK

WE TRY  
WE DIE  
CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE ANYMORE

i gave it my all

i gave it a try

but in the end

his love was a lie

something **was** alive..."

"Dana... that was deep" Dialtone.."DANA?!"

z.pov

_'something __**was**__ alive...' OMG she wouldnt... she could... she wont_

Zoey started to run towards the hills

"DANAAAAA!!" Zoey screamed and sent a text to everyone:

_EMERGENCY! THE HILLS; DANA _

She continued to run and soon enought everyone was already there looking for dana

"DANA" the gang called for her.

Nicole Quinn and Micheal looked on top and Zoey and Chase looked on the sides.

Quinn found something "Nicole Micheal bring the flashlight over here!" pointing to the tree was danas techmate blinking a new message:

_Hey i guess you guys found me- _

_But im not here anymore; Logan doesn't love me and there's no reason for me to stay in PCA anymore _

_lol except you all because youre like a family that i can always count on when i need them._

_I know what youre thinking OMG SHE COMMITED SUICIDE! no guys i didnt i left to go back home to San Antonio._

_I love you all very much- D.Cruz OH and umm think you can mail me my techmate ?? lol thanks._

"oh thank god she is ok" Nicole said with relief. Micheal ran off to get Zoey and Chase who were making out on the stairs. They all ran to get logan.

"LOGAN... LOGAN... LOGAN..." everyone banged the door

"haha wait we live here" chase said sarcastically and opened the door.

"what..get out of my room" Logan opened his eyes and winced at the floursecent light.

"Yeah our room too" chase and micheal said at once.

"ANYWAYS! Dana left... and i think you should tell everyone why logan." Zoey glared at him.

Logan told them the whole story and how he thought lola was dana and they had sex.. he regrets it because he put so much meaning into nothing.

"LOGAN... your only 17 man" Chase said depressed and disappointed.

"Im going after her" He started go call his dads travel agent to get a ticket to san antonio.

He took everyone with him of course.

He caught dana getting on the plane and grabbed her hand. "Dana Cruz.. don't leave me." Logan said softly and she turned to look at him.

"You hurt me three times and got back together with me twice... you really think i want you now?" She asked.

"Well third times the charm" He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly, She looked into his eyes and it was like falling down the rabbit hole all over again.

She held him and cried happily.

He stroked her hair and they pulled on each other as if they could get any closer.

"I never ever ever ever ever ever want to lose you again Dana Richelle Avrie Cruz .. never" Logan told her over and over.

"Logan I love you an-"

"Dana?! Dana Cruz?! is that you." A voice came from across the terminal.

Everyone looked to see who it was and everyones jaws dropped

when they saw Ry-...

hahaaaaa yeah ok last one for now maybe another one tonight?

REVIEWSS


	4. Chapter 4

I so appreciate your guys's anxiousness to read these because I LOVE READING YOURS )

yeah call me a nerd lol its my double life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan.. what are you doing in in cali?" Dana asked in shock and nervousness.

"I'm on tour silly girl." Ryan laughed and hugged dana.

"Everyone this i-" Nicole cut her off

"RYAN SCHECKLER!!! "[spelling?- She shrieked and practically pulled as hard as she could on zoeys hand

"The proper word would be OWWWWW nicole!!" Zoey yanked her hand back and rubbed it.

"Hey Ryan" They all said.

"Ryan is my.. old friend of mine and from grade school" Dana murmered and scooted closer to Logan who took her in his arm protectivley.

"And I would say world champion Ex" Ryan said gloating a little stretching and pretending to calm the crowd.

Logan didn't like the looks of this guy. Pro Skater.. travels a lot and 'World Champion Ex of his girl Dana'.

"Baby I really need to go home for a little I'll miss you I'll see you all soon" Dana Hugged everyone and went to logan last for a 10 minute goodbye

by the flight schedules.

Nicole edged up to Ryan. "So you dropping by PCA anytime soon Ryan?" She put her best baby face on

Ryan smirked "I will if you're there babyface" He took nicole for a little starbucks before the flight.

She turned and squeled as Ryan put his arm around her and they walked.

It was just Chase and Zoey by Gate C27, Micheal and Quinn had a trip to sandiego in the morning with their marine biology class.

"So..." Chase finally said

"So.. nice umm" she looked down at the tacky carpet."carpet they have here.. very hypo allergenic"

"yeah.. don't want an allergic reaction to cushy carpet"

They laughed and decided to go get some coffee at 'Seattles Best Coffe' -not starbucks-

intercom

_Attention all passengers of flight C23 C24 and C27 it is now 2200_

_Your flights have been delayed to the following times:_

_C23 will start boarding at 0300 and will take off at 0330 _

_C24 will be boarding at 2300 and will take off at 2330 _

_C27 will be boarding at gate B23.. B23 at 0000 and will take off at 0030 _

_Sorry for the inconvenience please enjoy your stay at Los Angeles International Airport._

Dana was pleased to hear her flight was delayed and spent every minute with Logan and she was very happy that Ryan and Nicole had taken an interest in each other.

Nicole and Ryan

"Aw ryan your flight was delayed til midnight." Nicole sipped her strawberry creme frapp.

"Eh its alright.. more time to spend with a cute girl" he said staring at the planes taking off into the starry night sky. Nicole blushed.

"lucky girl"

He shrugged "You could say that". She laughed and shoved him playfully and he shoved back.

(Love connection in the making??)

Down by Seattles Best.

Zoey wiped the whipped cream off of Chases nose and giggled. "Do you own a mirror?"

"Yeah but it broke.." He looked at Zoey who was puzzled. "You looked at it and it couldnt handle how pretty you are" Zoey laughed.

"Your making my head bigger than your hair chase" He laughed. "thats impossibe"

_they heard the announcement._

"Oh man Dana has to wait 2 hours." They said in unison and smiled at each other laughing.

"Well since we have 2 hours in one of the West Coasts nices airports.. may i have the honor of escorting a lady to a late late dinner.. on me of course" Chase suggested.

"Yes you may and thank you" Zoey stood up. Chase bowed and she curtsied. (aw lol)

Chase took her to T.G.I.F. and they had a wing eating contest

_an hour later_

Laughing Zoey said "Chase thank you for taking me to a late night dinner.. and sorry that you lost!" she burst with laughter.

"Hey hey in all fairness i was down by 3 wings and i let you win." He said.

"Im sure you did and you were down THIRTEEN.. you forgot that little line in front of the three. but its ok. you ate 10 and i ate 26.. i can eat and still keep my figure" She smiled and they laughed

Dana and Logan

"Logan.. can i ask you something?" Dana asked. They were holding each other close resting by the windows watching the planes take off.

"sure" Logan said.

"What did you do.. when you found out i wasn't coming back?"

"... honestly cruz I said 'alright peace on earth and goodwill to me' "

Dana laughed " No really Reese what did you do "

" wel i really did say that" he smirked, "But.. then i went up to the hills and had the first cry .. ive had since i was 10 when my mom died... thats how much you mean to me"

"Im sorry about your mom logan" She kissed his hand and leaned closer to him.

"Its ok... she was my first kiss .. my first hug .. my first real 'i love you' and she loved me even more than i could ever love her"

Logan started to tear up but Dana couldnt see that. " and she was the first woman i loved.. until i met you dana."

" Logan Christian Reese I love you " She faced him lips brushing. She was teasing him.

"Dana Richelle Avrie Cruz I love you.. as much as i love my mother" he kissed her and she entered first

They made out for fifteen minutes and the intercome came

_Now Boarding Flight to San Antonio, Texas from Gate B23.. Gate B23 and it is now 0000 _

_Thank you_

"Dana thats your flight.." Logan said.

"I know.." She took his hand and he pulled his hand away and put his arm around her instead. Dana knew this is where she felt safe..

Walking back Ryan and Nicole holding hands and Chase and Zoey linked arms all skipping to the gate to say there good byes.

"I'll see you guys in 2 weeks ok?" She hugged Nicole and Zoey tightly

"You better IM me as soon as you set foot back in this airport" Zoey said

"Of course i will" Dana hugged her "I'll miss your motherly voice even if its just for a while" Dana and Zoey laughed and Zoey walked over and said goodbye to ryan then returned to Chase.

"Nicole.. nothing to say but im just going to miss you barbie" Dana hugged her " I'll miss you too spice girl" They laughed at there 'inside joke'.

They finished there goodbyes.. all that was left was Dana/Logan.. Nicole/Ryan

"Nicole... i know i just met you but i've never met a girl like you i can honestly say that .. i never have felt this way with anyone.. but you babygirl"

"Ryan i just dont think this long distance thing cou-" Ryan lifter her chin and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. "it could work" she was all smiles

"Ill be back for you Nicole.. you can count on that" Ryan walked down the tunnel.

"ROOM 203 RYAN Pacific Coast Academy" She yelled..

"I know babe.. i know" he flashed a smile then disappeared. She mouthed to Zoey ' i love him ' and zoey hugged her and they all watched dana and logan say goodbye.

"Logan I love you.. were only 17 but baby.. ive never felt this way" Dana said. Logan lifter her up and she linked her legs around him

"I love you too Cruz .. now get on that plane so i can love you more when you get back" They whispered some things in each others ears and kissed lightly.

"bye..."

"bye reese" Dana turned and disappeared through the tunnel.. that was the end of that long long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But i know what youre thinking what happened to Lola???

She was in the bathroom trying to figure out what was wrong with her was she not pretty enough.. was she too fat...

Well big surprise for you all i got the best idea...

you can guess though.

A. She goes anorexic

B. She is pregnant

C. Becomes a whore down on the Ocean Shore Boulevard... ;)hint hint

REVIEWSS


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang was chillen in the lounge.

"Hey Nicole wheres Zoe??" Chase yawned. They were all tired from being at the airport all night.

"Walking somwhere.." Nicole said totally out of it. They all just relaxed and napped a little.

_Zoey pov_

_I wonder if lolas ok she is still my friend but she looked really unstable when i we all left -knocks on door-_

"Lola..." Zoey walked in the room " are you in here."

There was lola in the bathroom getting herself put together trying to cover her raccoon eyes from throwing up all night.

"In here Zoey" She put on the fakest smile and walked out brushing her hair. "Whats up?"

"Look im really sorry for yelling at you the other night I was upset.. are we still friends??" She said in one breath.

"Its ok zoey.. last night was the biggest mistake of my life.. thanks for being a good friend" Lola sighed. "I lost a good friend.."

Zoey put her arm around Lola and they walked to the coffee shop down the across campus. They sat down at a bench in the sun the looked

down at the quad which is where the rest of the gang migrated to.. Lola looked down not even noticing them until she saw nicole smiling and waving at her.

She smiled and waved back.

end pov.

Logan looked up at her, and lola was smiling looking back up and started laughing and talking to zoey over coffee. He slightly smiled and shook his head

for being so mad at her.. they could still be friends; just not yet. He returned to the group.

"Zoey.. im going to go to the bathroom ill be right back" Lola said

"Ok ill be here" Zoey ate her muffin

Lola walked to the bathroom and checked the stalls empty. She hurried and threw up a few times flushed and freshened up, She had looked in the mirror satisfied

with herself and walked back to the bench and sat back down with zoey for the rest of the morning.

Quinn and micheal were walking in to the lounge laughing.

"I know did you see that seal that pushed the other one off the rock" Micheal said laughing.

"Yeah! then the kangaroo that got caught on the rope when it jumped"Quinn sat down in the booth with micheal. They continued to talk about the

zoo and aquarium they went to that day.

"Quinn I never realized how much fun it would be to hang out with you." Micheal looked in her eyes.

"Well I know people think that I am some sort of freak ever since freshman year now and since i came back from cabo with my parents spring break this year

.. ive changed and i guess appearence is everything to some people." She flipped her full brown hair behind her shoulders revealing a small tattoo on her tanned shoulder.

Micheal stroked it with his fingers then pulled her closer to him feeling her breathe on his skin he kissed her.. they pulled away and she looked at him and kissed him back

They started making out until..

"Quinn! Micheal! you in here?" Nicole and Chase called for them at the door. They quickly pulled away and started laughing like nothing happened and called them over.

"Come on weve decided to go to the beach for a bbq" Nicole said excited. They all agreed and went back to the dorms to get ready

Lola ran up to Zoey who was walking by herself to the beach.

"Zoey!" She started to walk next to her with her things.

"He-"

"Is logan going?"

"Yeah i think so .. would you rather not go?"

"Well I think everyone feels weird around me except for you.. so i was wondering if i could just chill with you at the bbq?" Lola asked anxiously.

"Of course thats what friends are for" Zoey smiled and hugged lola who hugged her back and they walked down to the beach together.

Chase shouted "Alright lets hit the waves!"

they all shouted and ran to the water body surfing the waves.

Logan Chase and Micheal walked out of the water to toss around the football.

"So .. Micheal what's with you and Quinn?" Chase threw the ball in his direction."You two were awfully close when me and nicole came over"

Micheal Caught the ball and tossed it to Logan "Man nothings going on; you guys wanna start the grill??"

"Yeah sure"Logan caught the ball and threw it back to chase then logan ran over to the grill with them.

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn walked out of the water to eat. Lola was hungry so she ate a lot.

"Jeez lola calm down your not going to die." Nicole laughed.

"Yeah well i didnt eat that much today" Lola giggled and then she got that feeling in her stomach. "Hey ill be right back , uh. bathroom?" She asked everyone

Logan answered "Right over the hill, dont take too long" he laughed.

"Ha-ha funny." She walked up and found the bathroom shack. she double checked before going in and everyone was starting a small fire because the sun was going down.

She looked at herself wet and her hair waved from the water and her skin glistening. She was happy until she turned and saw a VERY small gut.

"ok lola just a few more days and then you'll be perfect.. the perfect girl." She said to herself ran outside real quick to check everyone again and hurried to the stalls.

She pulled her hair back and threw up but then she couldnt stop. She paniced and waited flushed.

_Maybe its just the sight and smell._

She got up and started to cry because what if next time... someone came in when she was puking uncontrolablly. She cleaned up and just splashed herself with water..

"See logan i only took 7 minutes" She smirked.

"Yeah yeah." Logan just stared into the fire. The sun went down and everyone started making smores. Lola was about to make one

when she got that same feeling again only different somehow.

She whispered to Zoey "Zoe i dont feel to well can we leave."

"yeah sure go ahead ill catch up to you"

Lola got up "Guys im going to head back up to PCA i'll see you all in the morning." she hugged everyone except logan and she ignored him.

"Cya in the morning lola." Logan said.. he was the only one who said a full sentence but she ignored him.

Zoey stood up "Yeah I think ill go up to dustin said he needs help with his project." They walked up the way and were at the entrance to PCA after fifteen minutes.

Lola started to feel funny, and tripped a few times. "Zoe..."

"Lola? are you ok you dont look so good." She straightened her up.

"Yeah i think i just ate too much." She walked with zoey.

"I'll stay with you tonight just to make sure youre ok."

"Alright thanks."

Lola tripped again on the way up to her room; She rushed to the bathroom and threw up a few times.

"Lola! oh my gosh. do you need the nurse.." Zoey shut the door and ran to the bathroom to check on her. "Lola"

"Zoey.. can you do me a favor reach into the mirror cabinent. and hand me the toothpaste box."

"Sure.. of course" She opened the cabinent and handed her the box.

"Open it for me" She puked again.

Zoey opened the toothpaste box and pulled out.. a pregnancy test. "Lola... are you..."

"I dont know.. we used a co-" She puked " condom but still i just want to be safe"

She stopped puking and zoey left the bathroom so lola could take the test, After a few moments lola came out and they waited.

"Well lets go to sleep and check it in the morning ok." Zoey rubbed lolas back and they went to sleep with a bucket by lolas bed.

_morning_

Lola was already awake sitting on her bed.

"Lola did you sleep ok?" Zoey checked the bucket she didnt puke at all, but the water glass she gave her was empty so that was good.

"Zoey you check it for me..." She said blankley and stared out the window twirling the ends of her hair.

Zoey walked to the bathroom nervously and stepped back when the ice tiles touched her feet.

"Lola.."

She looked up at Zoey who was holding the test. "well..."

"You-"

hahahaa

yeah sorry guys

next week maybe?? yeah


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: sorry it took me sooo long to update everyone i had like serious writers block **

"You're - " Zoey started to say.

- knock knock -

They both turned there heads to the door and hid everything.

"Come in!" they both said and pretended to read some magazines.

It was Chase;

"You guys ok? No ones seen you guys since last night." He walked in a little.

"Yeah we're fine just spending some girl time together." zoey said and gave lola a look

"Oh, yeah doing our nails hair make up.. that kinda thing" Lola said right after zoey.

"Ok well hey zoey think we could meet up tonight at the movies or something?" Chase asked

"Yeah sure ill give you a call" Zoey smiled.

Chase nodded and left the room. They both gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok zoey tell me." Lola said anxiously and closed her eyes.

"Ok.. you're pregnant" Zoey started to tear up and lola started crying both happy and sad.

"Zoey what am i going to do.." Lola sobbed.

"Well.. you probably won't start showing for atleast 2 months so you're safe you'll get to graduate and everything and move

into your condo down in sandiego, and if you want i can move in with you to help you out and stuff." Zoey said kinda crying.

"Okay i guess ill just wear big shirts and hoodies if i show a little thanks zoey that would be great." Lola smiled then it faded. "but.."

"don't tell logan lola whatever you do, and i promise ill keep it a secret too." Zoey hugged lola.

They got ready and walked down to the quad laughing and talking about stuff.

_Ok so no telling logan about the baby.. i can live with that i guess the morning sickness is done. but i needa stop throwin up on purpose._

"Hey guys!" Lola said hi to everyone sitting around the fountain.

"Hey Lo and Zo" Nicole laughed at her "funny".

"Wasn't that funny nicole." Micheal said. Nicole stuck her tongue at him and he stuck it back. They were really good friends.

They all sat down really excited that they had a WHOLE nother week of break and Dana was coming back and Ryan was coming for the

week to stay with Nicole. They walked down to the bus stop to pick them up using the PCA golf carts the dean let them use. The bus pulled up

and there was Dana she got new highlights and her skin was sunkissed. After her Ryan jumped off and nicole screamed.

"Logan!!" Dana yelled and jumped into his waiting arms and kissed him.

"Dana, i missed you so much you don't even know." Logan held her and helped with her bags and they put them in the first golfcart.

"Hey baby girl" Ryan picked up nicole and spun her around and she squeled she was just so happy.

"Ryan im so glad your staying for a WHOLE week." Ryan kissed her.

"If i could stay longer i would stay forever as long as i was with you." he said and everyone went "AWWWW"

Chase and micheal helped Ryan with his bags and the girls drove Danas things to their room and Ryans things to the Guest Hall.

"Hey guys I told chase i would go to the movies with him so i'll see you all later for like ice cream or something k?" Zoey said and sent a message to chase:

_Hey you! movies in 10 _

3 _Zo_

Chase got it and started to smile

"Uh hey guys i told zoey id take her to the movies so ice cream after and video games sound good?"

"Yeah that gives me a chance to kick your ass AGAIN" Logan said

"Oh we'll see who's ass gets kicked" Chase said with confidence and rushed out the door.

Zoey was waiting by the fountain in a new outfit a hot pink lacey tank over a aqua blue wifebeater and a jean skirt with hot pink flip flops.

"wow you look great zoey" chase said when he saw her.

"not to bad yourself" she walked over to him and took his hand.

They went to go see the movie when Dana and Logan walked to the movies as well.

"Hey Chase Zoe! mind if we join you?" Dana called.

"yeah sure!" Zoey said with a smile. "thats ok right? " she looked at chase

"yeah of course theyre our friends" Chase said but he was kinda disappointed.

Zoey waved them over.

"So what do you wanna see?" Chase asked them.

"License to wed." Dana and Zoey both said then laughed.

"No way am i seeing a chick flick like that." Logan said.

"Yeah me either, how about that harry potter movie?"

"Yeah i'll see that"

"No! Logan license to wed please" Dana pulled up to him and pouted.

"I'm not falling for that D. i made that" he pushed her away and he high-fived chase as they walked over to buy the tickets.

Dana walked back over to zoey and they went to go buy some popcorn and drinks.

_Back at PCA_

"Come on" Nicole said as she grabbed Ryans hand pulling him to the hills.

"where are you taking me." he was getting into a slow jog.

"Close your eyes!" She put her hands over his eyes.

They reached the top and she let go and ran to the edge of the hills. The orange sunlight reflected from her hair that lifted in the slight breeze; she was beautiful.

"Wow.." Ryan said under his breathe

_I am one lucky guy._

He ran over to nicole and she wrapped her legs around him and they kissed til the sun went down.

"I love you." Ryan looked in her brown eyes that were now tearing up.

"I love you too" She looked in his beautiful (blue?) eyes that twinkled like the stars above them.

They stayed there for the night just them and the night.

_The movies_

"That was a stupid ending" Dana was about to throw her popcorn away when zoey grabbed it.

"I'll take that home. and yeah it was gosh i bet LICENSE TO WED was a good movie" They both eyed chase and logan.

"I thought that movie rocked" Chase said and crossed his arms.

Logan nudged him and did the same "Yeah me too but you girls wouldnt understand that."

"Well i'll see you guys later i told some of the girls i'd grab some juices with them." Zoey walked off she lied but she was really going back to see lola; she had decided to

stay with her for the rest of the year because she had her own room and didn't feel ok if something were to happen.

"hey i brought popcorn and candy" Zoey walked in laughing. Lola was watching tv and was brushing her hair.

"Great! but sooner or later i need to start eating like healthy stuff." She took some stuff from Zoey.

Zoey knew exactly what she meant and it was always the same 'for the sake of the baby' Its been a month since they found out and graduation was in 2 weeks.

Ryan was leaving PCA the next day to go back on his skating tour.They all had some last minute finals and then the seniors were aloud to freely roam the campus.

Zoey sat back and threw some popcorn in her mouth.

"Real world.. here we come." - no not the show -


	7. Chapter 7

**might need help im like.. dumbstruck**

_The gang lined up to get there graduation gowns .. well everyone except for lola she wasn't 'feeling well' _

Nicole walked over to zoey with her bag and sighed. She didnt look up and she sighed louder and Zoey looked up

" Is something wrong nicole? " She said with sarcasm.

" I MISS RYAN ! " Nicole sobbed and started to cry on zoey shoulder and she let it go because it was nicole.

"Nicole sweetie he's coming back for you in july thats only like a month away"

"I know but .. but ... " She broke down again over-dramatically

Zoey grunted and walked over to lolas room with the bags in hand.

"Hellooooo" Zoey sang as she walked in and found lola huddled on the small couch with a "First time baby names" book, a pencil and, a notebook.

"What do you think of Aleecia Renee.." She said in a somewhat hypnotized state.

"Sounds too common." She plopped down on the other side of the couch and threw the bags on the floor.

(Written on her paper)

_Boy :_

_Landen Bryan _

_Jeffrey Tyler_

_Thomas Logan _

_Girl : _

_Crystal Lorretta Faye _

_Kristen Michelle _

_Adri Ryanne _

Zoey glanced back up to the boys when she saw **logan**

" Are you nuts?! If anyone finds out that you made the kids middle name logan they well so be suspicious!"

" I don't care; Logan is actually a very popular name.. in 1997" **a/n idk if thats true lol.**

Zoey got a big smile on her face .

" What if its twins?! "

Lolas smile got as big as it could get; and then wrinkled her nose.

" I think one is enough for now Zo " She laughed

" Oh alright... well for a boy i like Landen Bryan but if its a girl I actually like Crystal Ryanna Faye kind of " she cocked her head to the side

" Yeah ok so Landen Bryan for a boy.." She circled it and put a by the girls names. **a/n landen is from a walk to remember and bryan is one of my fav cousins names lol**

" Well_ if _it is is twins what are you going to name the other ? "

Lola thought for a minute and scribbled on the paper

_Twin Boys?_

_Landen Bryan and Jeffrey Scott _

_Twin Girls? _

_Crystal Ryanna Faye and Destiny Ryanna Kaye_

"There what do you think" Lola said tossing the notepad over to zoey.

"ooo.. me like me like" she said in a sexy sort of way." Lola threw a pillow at her and they started a little pillow fight before passing out for the night; it was only

7 but they were up all night before doing homework and looking at baby things.

_Back at Room 101_

"Hey Dana.. are you a virgin?" Nicole sat up in her bed and looked at her.

"Yeah, why are you?"

"Uh.." nicole looked away

Dana screamed "OH EM GEE! NICOLE TELL ME WHEN AND WHERE !"

"Ok ok.. -flashback-"

- _It was ryans last night in PCA with her and they were up on the hills.. he was very romantic and set a blanket and cotton candy aka her favorite thing ever. next to shopping._

_"Ryan... I love you" She said as she laid down next to him and put her head on his chest._

_"I love you too babe." Ryan lifted her chin and kissed her passionatly. They started making out and nicole unbuttoned his Volcom dress shirt and pulled it off; _

_he helped her take off her pink cashmere sweater and she pulled off her jeans on her own Ryan looked in her eyes_

_"Are you sure you wanna do this?" _

_She smiled "If im going to lose my virginity .. i wouldnt want anyone else" _

_After that he took off his jeans and boxers and undid nicoles bra and lacy thong. He put on a condom __**a/n USE PROTECTION PEOPLE!**_

_She held him close and he thrust himself into her and she let out a small yell of pleasure and pain. He went in and out and she thought it felt nice after a while.. pleasurable._

_It was atleast 2am and they had been going at it for about 4 hours now and counting._

_"Nicole.. you ok?"_

_She kissed him gently "Never better" _

_He smiled at her and pushed the hair matted to her forhead away from her face and kissed it._

_They got dressed and kissed then nicole fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. and ryan just looked at her for hours until he passed out._

"...and thats it" Nicole smiled and had a small orgy just thinking about it

"wow.. nicole that sounds like really nice" Dana smiled "I'm very happy for you Ryan is an awesome guy"

"Yeah.. he is" Nicole smiled and went to sleep as did Dana.

**SORRY this was super short and it was longer but i exited and pressed no on accident omg.. it was really good**

**but no reviews no continue.. sorry **

**but thanks to **

**Tough Girls Don't Cry **

**and**

**FOB-DL-Juderman-freak**

**you guys always review thanks you make my day**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: sorry it took me sooo long to update everyone i had like serious writers block **

"You're - " Zoey started to say.

- knock knock -

They both turned there heads to the door and hid everything.

"Come in!" they both said and pretended to read some magazines.

It was Chase;

"You guys ok? No ones seen you guys since last night." He walked in a little.

"Yeah we're fine just spending some girl time together." zoey said and gave lola a look

"Oh, yeah doing our nails hair make up.. that kinda thing" Lola said right after zoey.

"Ok well hey zoey think we could meet up tonight at the movies or something?" Chase asked

"Yeah sure ill give you a call" Zoey smiled.

Chase nodded and left the room. They both gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok zoey tell me." Lola said anxiously and closed her eyes.

"Ok.. you're pregnant" Zoey started to tear up and lola started crying both happy and sad.

"Zoey what am i going to do.." Lola sobbed.

"Well.. you probably won't start showing for atleast 2 months so you're safe you'll get to graduate and everything and move

into your condo down in sandiego, and if you want i can move in with you to help you out and stuff." Zoey said kinda crying.

"Okay i guess ill just wear big shirts and hoodies if i show a little thanks zoey that would be great." Lola smiled then it faded. "but.."

"don't tell logan lola whatever you do, and i promise ill keep it a secret too." Zoey hugged lola.

They got ready and walked down to the quad laughing and talking about stuff.

_Ok so no telling logan about the baby.. i can live with that i guess the morning sickness is done. but i needa stop throwin up on purpose._

"Hey guys!" Lola said hi to everyone sitting around the fountain.

"Hey Lo and Zo" Nicole laughed at her "funny".

"Wasn't that funny nicole." Micheal said. Nicole stuck her tongue at him and he stuck it back. They were really good friends.

They all sat down really excited that they had a WHOLE nother week of break and Dana was coming back and Ryan was coming for the

week to stay with Nicole. They walked down to the bus stop to pick them up using the PCA golf carts the dean let them use. The bus pulled up

and there was Dana she got new highlights and her skin was sunkissed. After her Ryan jumped off and nicole screamed.

"Logan!!" Dana yelled and jumped into his waiting arms and kissed him.

"Dana, i missed you so much you don't even know." Logan held her and helped with her bags and they put them in the first golfcart.

"Hey baby girl" Ryan picked up nicole and spun her around and she squeled she was just so happy.

"Ryan im so glad your staying for a WHOLE week." Ryan kissed her.

"If i could stay longer i would stay forever as long as i was with you." he said and everyone went "AWWWW"

Chase and micheal helped Ryan with his bags and the girls drove Danas things to their room and Ryans things to the Guest Hall.

"Hey guys I told chase i would go to the movies with him so i'll see you all later for like ice cream or something k?" Zoey said and sent a message to chase:

_Hey you! movies in 10 _

3 _Zo_

Chase got it and started to smile

"Uh hey guys i told zoey id take her to the movies so ice cream after and video games sound good?"

"Yeah that gives me a chance to kick your ass AGAIN" Logan said

"Oh we'll see who's ass gets kicked" Chase said with confidence and rushed out the door.

Zoey was waiting by the fountain in a new outfit a hot pink lacey tank over a aqua blue wifebeater and a jean skirt with hot pink flip flops.

"wow you look great zoey" chase said when he saw her.

"not to bad yourself" she walked over to him and took his hand.

They went to go see the movie when Dana and Logan walked to the movies as well.

"Hey Chase Zoe! mind if we join you?" Dana called.

"yeah sure!" Zoey said with a smile. "thats ok right? " she looked at chase

"yeah of course theyre our friends" Chase said but he was kinda disappointed.

Zoey waved them over.

"So what do you wanna see?" Chase asked them.

"License to wed." Dana and Zoey both said then laughed.

"No way am i seeing a chick flick like that." Logan said.

"Yeah me either, how about that harry potter movie?"

"Yeah i'll see that"

"No! Logan license to wed please" Dana pulled up to him and pouted.

"I'm not falling for that D. i made that" he pushed her away and he high-fived chase as they walked over to buy the tickets.

Dana walked back over to zoey and they went to go buy some popcorn and drinks.

_Back at PCA_

"Come on" Nicole said as she grabbed Ryans hand pulling him to the hills.

"where are you taking me." he was getting into a slow jog.

"Close your eyes!" She put her hands over his eyes.

They reached the top and she let go and ran to the edge of the hills. The orange sunlight reflected from her hair that lifted in the slight breeze; she was beautiful.

"Wow.." Ryan said under his breathe

_I am one lucky guy._

He ran over to nicole and she wrapped her legs around him and they kissed til the sun went down.

"I love you." Ryan looked in her brown eyes that were now tearing up.

"I love you too" She looked in his beautiful (blue?) eyes that twinkled like the stars above them.

They stayed there for the night just them and the night.

_The movies_

"That was a stupid ending" Dana was about to throw her popcorn away when zoey grabbed it.

"I'll take that home. and yeah it was gosh i bet LICENSE TO WED was a good movie" They both eyed chase and logan.

"I thought that movie rocked" Chase said and crossed his arms.

Logan nudged him and did the same "Yeah me too but you girls wouldnt understand that."

"Well i'll see you guys later i told some of the girls i'd grab some juices with them." Zoey walked off she lied but she was really going back to see lola; she had decided to

stay with her for the rest of the year because she had her own room and didn't feel ok if something were to happen.

"hey i brought popcorn and candy" Zoey walked in laughing. Lola was watching tv and was brushing her hair.

"Great! but sooner or later i need to start eating like healthy stuff." She took some stuff from Zoey.

Zoey knew exactly what she meant and it was always the same 'for the sake of the baby' Its been a month since they found out and graduation was in 2 weeks.

Ryan was leaving PCA the next day to go back on his skating tour.They all had some last minute finals and then the seniors were aloud to freely roam the campus.

Zoey sat back and threw some popcorn in her mouth.

"Real world.. here we come." - no not the show -


	9. Chapter 9

**might need help im like.. dumbstruck**

_The gang lined up to get there graduation gowns .. well everyone except for lola she wasn't 'feeling well' _

Nicole walked over to zoey with her bag and sighed. She didnt look up and she sighed louder and Zoey looked up

" Is something wrong nicole? " She said with sarcasm.

" I MISS RYAN ! " Nicole sobbed and started to cry on zoey shoulder and she let it go because it was nicole.

"Nicole sweetie he's coming back for you in july thats only like a month away"

"I know but .. but ... " She broke down again over-dramatically

Zoey grunted and walked over to lolas room with the bags in hand.

"Hellooooo" Zoey sang as she walked in and found lola huddled on the small couch with a "First time baby names" book, a pencil and, a notebook.

"What do you think of Aleecia Renee.." She said in a somewhat hypnotized state.

"Sounds too common." She plopped down on the other side of the couch and threw the bags on the floor.

(Written on her paper)

_Boy :_

_Landen Bryan _

_Jeffrey Tyler_

_Thomas Logan _

_Girl : _

_Crystal Lorretta Faye _

_Kristen Michelle _

_Adri Ryanne _

Zoey glanced back up to the boys when she saw **logan**

" Are you nuts?! If anyone finds out that you made the kids middle name logan they well so be suspicious!"

" I don't care; Logan is actually a very popular name.. in 1997" **a/n idk if thats true lol.**

Zoey got a big smile on her face .

" What if its twins?! "

Lolas smile got as big as it could get; and then wrinkled her nose.

" I think one is enough for now Zo " She laughed

" Oh alright... well for a boy i like Landen Bryan but if its a girl I actually like Crystal Ryanna Faye kind of " she cocked her head to the side

" Yeah ok so Landen Bryan for a boy.." She circled it and put a by the girls names. **a/n landen is from a walk to remember and bryan is one of my fav cousins names lol**

" Well_ if _it is is twins what are you going to name the other ? "

Lola thought for a minute and scribbled on the paper

_Twin Boys?_

_Landen Bryan and Jeffrey Scott _

_Twin Girls? _

_Crystal Ryanna Faye and Destiny Ryanna Kaye_

"There what do you think" Lola said tossing the notepad over to zoey.

"ooo.. me like me like" she said in a sexy sort of way." Lola threw a pillow at her and they started a little pillow fight before passing out for the night; it was only

7 but they were up all night before doing homework and looking at baby things.

_Back at Room 101_

"Hey Dana.. are you a virgin?" Nicole sat up in her bed and looked at her.

"Yeah, why are you?"

"Uh.." nicole looked away

Dana screamed "OH EM GEE! NICOLE TELL ME WHEN AND WHERE !"

"Ok ok.. -flashback-"

- _It was ryans last night in PCA with her and they were up on the hills.. he was very romantic and set a blanket and cotton candy aka her favorite thing ever. next to shopping._

_"Ryan... I love you" She said as she laid down next to him and put her head on his chest._

_"I love you too babe." Ryan lifted her chin and kissed her passionatly. They started making out and nicole unbuttoned his Volcom dress shirt and pulled it off; _

_he helped her take off her pink cashmere sweater and she pulled off her jeans on her own Ryan looked in her eyes_

_"Are you sure you wanna do this?" _

_She smiled "If im going to lose my virginity .. i wouldnt want anyone else" _

_After that he took off his jeans and boxers and undid nicoles bra and lacy thong. He put on a condom __**a/n USE PROTECTION PEOPLE!**_

_She held him close and he thrust himself into her and she let out a small yell of pleasure and pain. He went in and out and she thought it felt nice after a while.. pleasurable._

_It was atleast 2am and they had been going at it for about 4 hours now and counting._

_"Nicole.. you ok?"_

_She kissed him gently "Never better" _

_He smiled at her and pushed the hair matted to her forhead away from her face and kissed it._

_They got dressed and kissed then nicole fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. and ryan just looked at her for hours until he passed out._

"...and thats it" Nicole smiled and had a small orgy just thinking about it

"wow.. nicole that sounds like really nice" Dana smiled "I'm very happy for you Ryan is an awesome guy"

"Yeah.. he is" Nicole smiled and went to sleep as did Dana.

**SORRY this was super short and it was longer but i exited and pressed no on accident omg.. it was really good**

**but no reviews no continue.. sorry **

**but thanks to **

**Tough Girls Don't Cry **

**and**

**FOB-DL-Juderman-freak**

**you guys always review thanks you make my day**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok this is hard. because i totally forgot about quinn and micheal but eh. **

**they'll be mentioned again later**

In celebration of the seniors leaving PCA had one last dance for them; and only them

so they can bond and get each others yearbooks signed without the underclassmen pestering them.

Zoey walked in wearing a pink baby doll dress that landed right above her knee. her dark blonde hair down in soft curls

she wore white pumps and a pearl necklace and studs to match.

Nicole came behind her wearing an strapless orange top white bermuda short and light orange flats with glitter on the sides

her hair was scrunched and half up with bangs in her face. Ryans volcom chain [smaller version hung around her neck and

sparkled in the light from outside.

Quinn however was wearing a light blue peasant top low cut that showed off her curves along with her black jeans

with jewels around the pockets and glitter lightly on the front and metallic blue stilettoes stuck out the front of her jeans.

Quinns hair was always somewhat quirky but today it was down showing her brown hair and it framed her face showing her cheekbones.

but would not leave the house without a ribbon and braid.

They all walked in and greeted there friends and sat down with Vanessa and Elaine **a/n made them up**

Then the door creaked open .. it was lola

Lola walked in her bronze face was natural except for a little lip gloss and mascara.

She wore a lavender baby doll dress somewhat similar to zoeys only it was a halter dress

that was tight from the bottom of her ribcage up and pushed her chest up and made them seem bigger.

the skirts was full and flowing but made her like slim it didn't matter to her it hid her little 'secret'

With 2 inch open toe silver jimmy choo heels and a sliver clutch. she was absolultly gorgeous everyone stopped

dancing to Pinks If god is a dj to look at her.

"Uh hi everyone.." She said breaking the silence and walked over to zoey nicole and quinn who were now standing a few feet from there table

"akward.."

"You look amazing!!" Nicole shreiked and hugged lola. everyone started talking again.

Lola thanked them and walked over to Micheal and Chase and Logan .. and Dana who was glaring

_Hmm.. she does look good i guess but hello who dressed like that to an 'informal' school dance?!_

_I think you're jealous.._

_AM NOT!_

_Then stop arguing with yourself_

.. Dana was jealous and she thought of what she was wearing

Low rise jeans a dress shirt that was buttoned just in the middle showing her belly ring and

her little heart from tanning as if she wasnt dark enough already. and her favorite kitson shoes.

her usually curly lockes were straighetened and in a sex bump_**a/n if you dont know what that is its pushing the front of your hair up when you pull it back.**_

She walked away to talk to Elaine and Vanessa.

"Lola you look.. look.. wow" Micheal stammered out.

She lauhged. " Thanks Micheal, you look nice too" She gave him a hug then chase

"You really do look stunning Lola" said Chase

"Thank you chase.. for the compliment and for using real adjectives" She laughed and turned to logan, who just looked at the people dancing.

Micheal grabbed lolas yearbook and handed his to her.

"Micheal i would love to sign your yearbook thanks for asking" She said sarcastically and threw in a cheese smiled.

"Your welcome" He did the same.

_Micheal _

_You are an awesome friend, I seriously don't know what i would do without you_

_I dont know what i will DO without you. You've been with me since day one and i totally appreciate you_

_I love you man dont ever change.. you change i'll kill you ;) jk jk but i do love you dont forget that_

_Love,_

_Lola_

_------_

_Lola _

_Have a great summer, and a great life actually. You really are an amazing actress. _

_I believe in you. I love you. I am your friend. You are MY Family. If you ever need me_

_dont hesitate to reach me. Don't forget me man _

_Your truely,_

_Micheal_

"Don't read this Micheal until im not here" She laughed and shoved it at him.

"You too lil missy" He slid it across the table where they were sitting.

"Chase darling.. would you sign my.. yearbook" She fake cried badly on purpose.

"Oh now dont cry my dear Chase Matthews is here" they laughed and exchanged year books.

_Lola _

_You are like the sister i never wanted, but got anyway and once you got here i loved you instantly_

_I still do. I love you Lola just to let you know but in a sisterly way so yeah.. I will always be here for you_

_After all you were always there for me. Hit me up if you need me; i know you will sooner or later_

_LOVE ALWAYS,_

_CHASE MATTHEWS_

_-----_

_Chase _

_Oh you've always been there for me; I love you there's no other way to say it_

_I know i can count on you. There isn't really much for me to say except I love you Chase Matthews._

_I will miss you deeply but i hope we will see each other as life goes on.. haha i feel like im writing_

_your eulogy.. but you will never die in my heart._

_Love,_

_Lola_

"Same goes for you mister nosey" Lola stuck her tongue out at him and tossed him his book

"Yeah yeah you too" Chase said.

"Well no need to worry I wont read my year book until i am out of PCA" She looked down and smiled a little

Suddenly Logan stood up took lolas year book and gave her his.

"You don't mind do you lola?" Logan smiled at her and winked.

"Of course not.." Lola just looked at logans year book

"You are going to sign mine right?" He asked

"Oh.. uh .. um yeah." She looked shocked and picked up the book with curiousity and a smile.

_Lola _

_Have a great life.. literally. You are my friend forever.. one of the best actually, You are beautiful_

_don't let anyone tell you otherwise or i might go kick there ass. seriously tell me and i will. _

_I love you lola.. i always have and always will don't forget that.. please dont. And im sorry .. for_

_calling you those names i was upset.. I love you i would __never__ do anything to hurt you._

_Let me know if you ever need anything, ever._

_Love always,_

_Logan R._

_----_

_Logan_

_Akward .. first off i want to say sorry for that night.. i dont know what was wrong with me. _

_Just wanted to say I love you i always have and always will .. dont forget that but not anymore _

_than in a friendly way haha. I will need you one day.. and you wont be there for me to cry to_

_that's what i love about you that you were there for me and i could just cry.. without saying a word._

_Thank you.._

_Love,_

_Lola_

Before logan handed lola her year book he slipped the bracelet he had made her before.. IT happened.

He walked over picked up his year book and dropped hers in her lap

"Thanks Lola." he winked

"Thanks to you too logan" she smiled and he walked over to dana.

She looked down and the cover of her book was lifted. She lifted it and saw a hemp bracelet with 1 pink and 1 blue bead. at each end.

She put in in her clutch and walked over to Zoey saying she would dance with chase and micheal later before she left.

"As soon as we leave i need to talk to you." She told zoey through a smile

"Okay but that is not going to be now." She said back and hugged Vanessa who just signed Lolas yearbook.

"Thanks Nessa" Lola said and hugged her

"Of course, i have to run" She hugged them all "See you later" and rushed out the door. she was a real athlete and

needed to go running atleast twice a day even though she was one of the most fit people at PCA.

They danced and signed year books and it was 11pm when Logan got up on the stage and took hold of the mic.

" Excuse me everyone may i have your attention" He said; everyone slowly stopped talking

"I would just like to say some stuff a speech or whatever " he cleared his throat " I love this school just as much as you all do and

its going to be really hard for.. well all of us to leave it without leaving something behind. but before i tell you about that i would like to say

I'm sorry " he glanced at lola then dana " For everything i know i can be a jerk but then it hits me that im not helping anyone.. so im sorry."

everyone clapped and he continued " Thanks but anyway if you would all go outside to the Main Fountain there are 10 benches.. cement benches"

He needent say more and everyone rushed outside to find the top layers of the benches with fresh cement and a pile of metal sticks they all

put hand prints and names they were all done and said goodbyes and headed back to the dorms, except for the gang.

"Hey guys, i made a spot on the fountain edge just for us."

"Aww logan!" Zoey ran up and hugged him and he hugged back.

They all wrote a small phrase to be remembered.

_Zoey Brooks - Live and Learn_

_Micheal Barret - Live it up_

_Chase Matthews - Dont know what you got til its gone_

_Quinn Pensky - Be Cool Be Smart _

_Dana Cruz - Head up_

_Nicole Bristow - Smile _

_Lola Martinez - 2 in 1 _

_Logan Reese - Work for what you want_

Logan looked at them all and looked over lolas 2 in 1?.. probably something with acting he thought.

The gang all left except for lola.

"Well PCA .. just 3 more days and me and this" She looked down and placed a hand over her 'baby' "are gone.. because starting after graduation" She looked at the gangs names in the cement

" I'm going to start living for me "

She threw a coin in and walked away.

".. Lola" It was a mans voice.

She flipped around and gasped...

**haha sorry had to do it i just had like an inspiration so yeah**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS please keep them coming if you want continued.**

**btw might need a little help soo... help me out haha**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry everyone its 8&9 together because it wouldnt freakin upload it sorry; super long**

**ok this is hard. because i totally forgot about quinn and micheal but eh. **

**they'll be mentioned again later**

In celebration of the seniors leaving PCA had one last dance for them; and only them

so they can bond and get each others yearbooks signed without the underclassmen pestering them.

Zoey walked in wearing a pink baby doll dress that landed right above her knee. her dark blonde hair down in soft curls

she wore white pumps and a pearl necklace and studs to match.

Nicole came behind her wearing an strapless orange top white bermuda short and light orange flats with glitter on the sides

her hair was scrunched and half up with bangs in her face. Ryans volcom chain [smaller version hung around her neck and

sparkled in the light from outside.

Quinn however was wearing a light blue peasant top low cut that showed off her curves along with her black jeans

with jewels around the pockets and glitter lightly on the front and metallic blue stilettoes stuck out the front of her jeans.

Quinns hair was always somewhat quirky but today it was down showing her brown hair and it framed her face showing her cheekbones.

but would not leave the house without a ribbon and braid.

They all walked in and greeted there friends and sat down with Vanessa and Elaine **a/n made them up**

Then the door creaked open .. it was lola

Lola walked in her bronze face was natural except for a little lip gloss and mascara.

She wore a lavender baby doll dress somewhat similar to zoeys only it was a halter dress

that was tight from the bottom of her ribcage up and pushed her chest up and made them seem bigger.

the skirts was full and flowing but made her like slim it didn't matter to her it hid her little 'secret'

With 2 inch open toe silver jimmy choo heels and a sliver clutch. she was absolultly gorgeous everyone stopped

dancing to Pinks If god is a dj to look at her.

"Uh hi everyone.." She said breaking the silence and walked over to zoey nicole and quinn who were now standing a few feet from there table

"akward.."

"You look amazing!!" Nicole shreiked and hugged lola. everyone started talking again.

Lola thanked them and walked over to Micheal and Chase and Logan .. and Dana who was glaring

_Hmm.. she does look good i guess but hello who dressed like that to an 'informal' school dance?!_

_I think you're jealous.._

_AM NOT!_

_Then stop arguing with yourself_

.. Dana was jealous and she thought of what she was wearing

Low rise jeans a dress shirt that was buttoned just in the middle showing her belly ring and

her little heart from tanning as if she wasnt dark enough already. and her favorite kitson shoes.

her usually curly locker were straighetened and in a sex bump_**a/n if you dont know what that is its pushing the front of your hair up when you pull it back.**_

She walked away to talk to Elaine and Vanessa.

"Lola you look.. look.. wow" Micheal stammered out.

She lauhged. " Thanks Micheal, you look nice too" She gave him a hug then chase

"You really do look stunning Lola" said Chase

"Thank you chase.. for the compliment and for using real adjectives" She laughed and turned to logan, who just looked at the people dancing.

Micheal grabbed lolas yearbook and handed his to her.

"Micheal i would love to sign your yearbook thanks for asking" She said sarcastically and threw in a cheese smiled.

"Your welcome" He did the same.

_Micheal _

_You are an awesome friend, I seriously don't know what i would do without you_

_I dont know what i will DO without you. You've been with me since day one and i totally appreciate you_

_I love you man dont ever change.. you change i'll kill you ;) jk jk but i do love you dont forget that_

_Love,_

_Lola_

_Lola _

_Have a great summer, and a great life actually. You really are an amazing actress. _

_I believe in you. I love you. I am your friend. You are MY Family. If you ever need me_

_dont hesitate to reach me. Don't forget me man _

_Your truely,_

_Micheal_

"Don't read this Micheal until im not here" She laughed and shoved it at him.

"You too lil missy" He slid it across the table where they were sitting.

"Chase darling.. would you sign my.. yearbook" She fake cried badly on purpose.

"Oh now dont cry my dear Chase Matthews is here" they laughed and exchanged year books.

_Lola _

_You are like the sister i never wanted, but got anyway and once you got here i loved you instantly_

_I still do. I love you Lola just to let you know but in a sisterly way so yeah.. I will always be here for you_

_After all you were always there for me. Hit me up if you need me; i know you will sooner or later_

_LOVE ALWAYS,_

_CHASE MATTHEWS_

_Chase _

_Oh you've always been there for me; I love you there's no other way to say it_

_I know i can count on you. There isn't really much for me to say except I love you Chase Matthews._

_I will miss you deeply but i hope we will see each other as life goes on.. haha i feel like im writing_

_your eulogy.. but you will never die in my heart._

_Love,_

_Lola_

"Same goes for you mister nosey" Lola stuck her tongue out at him and tossed him his book

"Yeah yeah you too" Chase said.

"Well no need to worry I wont read my year book until i am out of PCA" She looked down and smiled a little

Suddenly Logan stood up took lolas year book and gave her his.

"You don't mind do you lola?" Logan smiled at her and winked.

"Of course not.." Lola just looked at logans year book

"You are going to sign mine right?" He asked

"Oh.. uh .. um yeah." She looked shocked and picked up the book with curiousity and a smile.

_Lola _

_Have a great life.. literally. You are my friend forever.. one of the best actually, You are beautiful_

_don't let anyone tell you otherwise or i might go kick there ass. seriously tell me and i will. _

_I love you lola.. i always have and always will don't forget that.. please dont. And im sorry .. for_

_calling you those names i was upset.. I love you i would __never__ do anything to hurt you._

_Let me know if you ever need anything, ever._

_Love always,_

_Logan R._

_Logan_

_Akward .. first off i want to say sorry for that night.. i dont know what was wrong with me. _

_Just wanted to say I love you i always have and always will .. dont forget that but not anymore _

_than in a friendly way haha. I will need you one day.. and you wont be there for me to cry to_

_that's what i love about you that you were there for me and i could just cry.. without saying a word._

_Thank you.._

_Love,_

_Lola_

Before logan handed lola her year book he slipped the bracelet he had made her before.. IT happened.

He walked over picked up his year book and dropped hers in her lap

"Thanks Lola." he winked

"Thanks to you too logan" she smiled and he walked over to dana.

She looked down and the cover of her book was lifted. She lifted it and saw a hemp bracelet with 1 pink and 1 blue bead. at each end.

She put in in her clutch and walked over to Zoey saying she would dance with chase and micheal later before she left.

"As soon as we leave i need to talk to you." She told zoey through a smile

"Okay but that is not going to be now." She said back and hugged Vanessa who just signed Lolas yearbook.

"Thanks Nessa" Lola said and hugged her

"Of course, i have to run" She hugged them all "See you later" and rushed out the door. she was a real athlete and

needed to go running atleast twice a day even though she was one of the most fit people at PCA.

They danced and signed year books and it was 11pm when Logan got up on the stage and took hold of the mic.

" Excuse me everyone may i have your attention" He said; everyone slowly stopped talking

"I would just like to say some stuff a speech or whatever " he cleared his throat " I love this school just as much as you all do and

its going to be really hard for.. well all of us to leave it without leaving something behind. but before i tell you about that i would like to say

I'm sorry " he glanced at lola then dana " For everything i know i can be a jerk but then it hits me that im not helping anyone.. so im sorry."

everyone clapped and he continued " Thanks but anyway if you would all go outside to the Main Fountain there are 10 benches.. cement benches"

He needent say more and everyone rushed outside to find the top layers of the benches with fresh cement and a pile of metal sticks they all

put hand prints and names they were all done and said goodbyes and headed back to the dorms, except for the gang.

"Hey guys, i made a spot on the fountain edge just for us."

"Aww logan!" Zoey ran up and hugged him and he hugged back.

They all wrote a small phrase to be remembered.

_Zoey Brooks - Live and Learn_

_Micheal Barret - Live it up_

_Chase Matthews - Dont know what you got til its gone_

_Quinn Pensky - Be Cool Be Smart _

_Dana Cruz - Head up_

_Nicole Bristow - Smile _

_Lola Martinez - 2 in 1 _

_Logan Reese - Work for what you want_

Logan looked at them all and looked over lolas 2 in 1?.. probably something with acting he thought.

The gang all left except for lola.

"Well PCA .. just 3 more days and me and this" She looked down and placed a hand over her 'baby' "are gone.. because starting after graduation" She looked at the gangs names in the cement

" I'm going to start living for me "

She threw a coin in and walked away.

".. Lola" It was a mans voice.

She flipped around and gasped...

**haha sorry had to do it i just had like an inspiration so yeah**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS please keep them coming if you want continued.**

**btw might need a little help soo... help me out haha**

**hmm. **

**my internet was down for a while sorry; storm or something idk**

**thanx for the help!**

Lola turned around to see Chase Matthews..

"Chase.."She said to herself; her heart beating faster.

"What are you doing here by yourself ?" He walked over to her "Ah, looking at the fountain."

He read all of them until he reached lolas

"_Lola Martinez - 2 in 1_ ? what does that mean?" He questioned her.

She stammered. "Actresses are 2 people.. in one body... there fore 2 in 1." She forced a smile

"Right... well let me walk you back to your room." He put his arm around her **a/n friends only **and she

did the same and they did a 'wizard of oz' yellow brick road walk to her dorm laughing all the way.

They said good night and lola walked up. She opened the door and put her year book and clutch down.

"Ok lola what did you want to talk to me about." Zoey sat up immediatley.

Lola opened her bag and threw the bracelet at her. Zoey looked confused.

"Cute! but uh.." She looked at her and fumbled with it.

"Logan Reese.."

"Oh my gosh tell me tell me." Zoey sat like a little girl and threw the bracelet back at lola.

"There is nothing to tell; we're somewhat friends again.. but probably not after he finds out about me.. and this"

She bent her back and made her stomach stick out and exagerated it.

"Oh stop it lola."

"It's true and you know it! gosh i mean really im glad he signed my year book and everything and were on

somewhat 'solid' ground but... i dont know.. its just like... weird" she lied down and stared at the ceiling.

"hmm. well we will cross that large obnoxious bridge when we get there." Zoey snapped and the lights went out and they went to sleep.

The next few days were pretty much the seniors pulling pranks around PCA 

Logan, Chase, and Micheal had arranged a water baloon drop on the underclassmen. a bunch of water baloons on top of regular baloons so

they wouldnt be suspicious. He tossed the rope over to micheal and chase was covering it with a 'So Long PCA' sign. The thing was in a slipknot

so they each had to pull a rope **a/n dont know if thats true **Chase quickly got out of the way as the assembly that was going on was letting out.

"ONE!" Logan yelled.

"TWO!" Micheal.

"THREE!!" Chase said and they all pulled the ropes as a bunch of under classmen were right underneath them

Baloons dropped everywhere; and chase's little joke he filled some with pudding.. why pudding.. no one knows.

They ran away and saw the girls who were painting on a wall. -----

"Pacific Coast Academy Bitches!!!! Class of TwoOhOneOh" Micheal read. and they all ran and tossed the evidence in the ocean.


End file.
